The hero of Ice
by MARVELousFairy01
Summary: There is a mage. A mage so dark and powerful more powerfull then Zeref is supposed to arise again: Nii kokushi and there is only one person who can stop him. Gray Fullbuster. But Nii already knows that it is Gray and he is after him So its a race against time for fairytail to try and protect geay and defeat Nii kokushi (Discontinued)
1. chapter 1

**Hi guys this is a new story hope you enjoy.**

 _There is a legend, a legend that tells of a terrible dark mage. A mage so deadly and powerful even more so then Zeref will return and rise in power one day. His name: Nii Kokushi. He is a mage that uses evil magic In his time it was said that he caused havoc and chaos in cities and towns acroos Earthland; everyone feared him. He collected followers. People joined him out fear, respect, a thirst for power. He would make people fear him and tore families apart. The king of Fiore at the time tried to put an end to his destruction so he challenged Nii to a battle to the death. Unfortunatley the King lost and was destroyed by the first blow. But the Kings sister a very powerfull mage who posseses very powerful light and healing magic battled him and managed to defeat him for now. A few weeks later she realised that he wasn't fully destroyed. He came back as a soul one night. (a/n Like Mavis's ghost but with a light colour blue to his ghost.) He attacked her. Just before he killed her, she gathered the last of her magic and casted a spell on a certain person that she knows they would defeat Nii Kokushi._

"Wow that's some story Lucy." Hsppy said flying up next her. The team were on their way back from a job.

"I know, it's one of the oldest legends of Earthland."

"So where did you even get the book Luce?" Natsu asked who had just earned a dong on the head from Erza for fighting with Gray who just looked as pissed off and sore as Natsu.

"Oh I got it from the man who owned a shop in the town we were in as a thank you present." Lucy explained.

"So what happened to Nii Kokushi in the end?" Erza asked.

"Oh it says that he disappeared after the King's sister had died."

"Mhm." Erza replied.

"So how do we know who this supposed person to be the one to defeat Nii Kokushi if he will ever rise?" Gray questioned.

"Well it doesn't really say anything much but appearently a few hundred years later Nii Kokushi came back and attacked a town. One partically family he attacked a man who was protecting his wife. Unknowingly to him the Kings sisters spell that she casted upon Nii was that a certain spell he would use to attack someone which was that man, would enable one of that man's descendants would finally be able to finish him off." She replied. She took a deep breath. The others looked at her speechless.

"But know one exactly knows who the descendant might be though." She finished.

"But it's only a legend so Nii Kokushi might not actually return at all. He's gone." Natsu said with a smile.

"Yeah we already know that firebreath, we were juat curious." Gray said with his hands in his pockets looking a little distracted.

"What did you just call me popsicicle?" Natsu asked getting ready into battle stance.

" You heard me." Gray replied coming out of his thoughts.

"BOYS I told you before NO fighting. How many times am I going to have to say it until it gets stuck in your heads." Erza glared at them before returning to look ahead. They walked in silence for a while until Erza realised that Gray seemed deep in thought of something.

"Hey Gray is everything ok." Erza asked the others turned to look over at Gray. He looked up and blinked.

"Sorry what?" Gray questioned.

"I asked if you were alright." she replied.

"Oh yeah. I was just thinking that I thought that legend sounded familiar to me before and I just remembered where I heard it before that's all." He replied with a smile.

"Where did you hear it before?" Licy questioned. The others looked curiouse too.

"Oh just when I was little. One night my Mum read that story to me. Back then I thought it was pretty cool that someone was going to save all of Fiore one day." He chuckled. The others smiled and laughed with him except Natsu who smirked.

"I thought that you didn't believe that he wasn't gonna come back so that it doesn't matter if there is anyone going to save Fiore." Natsu smirked. A tick mark appeared on Grays head and he glared at Natsu.

"This was when I was about 5 years old dammit." and they headbudded again.

Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Cala all sweatdropped.

"Oh my" Cala said.

"And there at it again" Lucy said.

"That's Natsu and gray for you." Wendy stated.

"Aye."

Erza sighed. "BOYS!" The boys stopped there argument right away.

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted and weapped there arms around their shoulders and walked on.

After an hour and a bit they finally arrived back at the guild.

"WE'RE BACK EVERYONE!" Natsu shouted as he barged into the guild.

"Welcome back everyone. How did the job go?" Mira asked

"It was a piece of cak. That dark guild was a joke." Natsu replied as the team sat down at one of the tables.

"Appearently there wasn't a whole lot of them as it said on the flyer." Lucy explained.

"It was a bit strange though." Erza regarded.

"What do you mean Erza?" The Master questioned who was sitting on the bar drinkjng a beer.

"I don't know it seemed too easy." She replied.

"Maybe it was just that: easy." Gray said as he ordered his dinner.

"Mmmh maybe. I'll have a strawberry cake please Mira." She smiled at her and Mira smiled back.

"Coming right up Erza." And with that she went off while the rest of the team conversed into a conversation.

A few hours later Gray got up off the floor and announced that he was going to go home for tthe night.

"See ya Snowflake." Natsu groaned. "Come back in the morning so then we can finish this draw." He said as he got up with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah with me winning it." Gray smiled.

"Why you-" Natsu was about to say but got cut off.

"I'm heading out now. Night." He waved at the guild and the others all replied with good nights and nights.

Unknown to Gray as he stepped out of the guild he was being whatched.

"Are you positive that's him Master?" Questioned the cloaked figure.

"Yes. I am positive." The man through the lacrima smiled as the cloaked figure turned it off and followed Gray.

 **So new story. Im still writing my other stories ecspecially New dark forces arrive. Im not so sure with the part with gray explaing about his mum reading him the legend and also i dont know if this seemed a bit too harry potter like but it isnt ment to be because i wasnt thinking of harry potter at the time but i hope that was good part with gray remembering a bit of his past and I hope that u enjoyed this story and please review. Thank u** **Graydevilslayerfan101 out**


	2. Time to get some answers

**Hello, new chapter enjoy. (I don't own fairytail)**

The next day at the guild, Gray walked in the guild to see his team surrounding the Master who had a job request in his hand talking to them.

"Ahh Gray you have finally come. You lot have got another special request for you guys." The Master smiled and held the job request up to show Gray who walked over. He gave the Master a confused look.

"Yeah it's about time you came sleeping snowflake." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Yeah? Says you Natsu you only just came in two minutes before Gray did." Happy said smugly and Gray just laughed. Natsu glared at Happy.

"Why you-." Natsu was about say but got cut off by Gray who had just noticed what was written on the job request.

"Isn't that the dark guild leader that we defeated yesterday?" He asked. The others nodded.

"Yep. Apparently, Hu es escaped from the magic council late last night." Lucy replied looking a little frightened.

"Yeah, it also turns out that he is an incredibly strong wizard." Happy explained.

"And remember when I said that the job felt a little too easy and off?" Gray nodded. "Well that was all just an act." She explained.

"But why?" Gray asked and it was the Master who spoke up.

"We don't know." He answered. "That is why the council wants you lot to go after him again and get some answers.

"Yes Master. We'll leave now." Erza said she turned to face the others. "Alright guys let's go and get packed."

"Aye sir." They all said in unison.

15 minutes later they arrived at the station with Natsu coming late. Gray smirked.

"So had enough beauty rest firebreath." Natsu glared at him.

"Why you-." He was about to say but got cut off by Erza.

"BOYS! I hope you are not fighting?" She asked them and they flung their arms around each other's shoulders.

"N-no sir." They stuttered.

"Good."

"Where are Wendy and Carla?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, they went on a quest early this morning." Erza replied.

"So, Erza where was Hu last spotted?" Gray replied.

"It says here that he was last spotted Roselak town." She replied. So, they got their train ticket and after 10 minutes of waiting their train arrived. To Natsu's dismay they hopped on the train to Roselak town. On the train ride Gray sat near the window and stared out and looked at the view. Natsu was knocked out by Erza and was now laying on her lap with Happy by his side. Lucy was sitting next to Gray and chatting with Erza about some new ideas for her novel. After a while of silence Gray spoke up.

"So, Erza how strong exactly is this mage?"  
" He's ment to be even stronger than Gildarts." She replied. At this answer Natsu suddenly sprung up with fists in the air.

"No one is stronger than Gildarts." He shouted.

"Master says he is though so he must be." Erza argued.

"Well let's fight him and see." Then suddenly he bent over and gagged.

"Oh Natsu, Whyyyyyyyyyy." Lucy screeched as some of the vomit got on her.

"You're an idiot Natsu." Gray laughed who then received some grumbles from a sick Natsu and the rest of the team just laughed. An hour later they arrived at Roselak town.

"So, this is where Hu es was last spotted." Erza stated as they walked of the train. "I say that we split up and search around town for anything suspicious. We'll meet up at a nearby inn if we haven't found anything. Alright?" everyone nodded

"Good. Lucy you can come with me."

"Y-yes ma'am." She stuttered.

"And you Gray, Happy, and Natsu will go."

"what! Why do I have to go with him?" They both questioned at the same time.

"Because I said so. You got a problem with that?" She asked

"No Ma'am." And of they went and Erza and Lucy went their separate ways.

* * *

Gray sighed as he, Natsu, and Happy were wondering around the city. _Man, why did I have to put up with this idiot._

"I can't believe we're partnered up again." Gray grumbled.

"What you got a problem with me Popsicle?" Natsu asked.

"You bet I do ash for brains."

"Why you." They started fighting again.

"Why me?" Happy sighed sadly. As Gray and Natsu were fighting, Happy who was the one that was looking for anything suspicious saw something suspicious. There were three men in dark cloaks walking off into the forest. Before they turned Happy caught a glimpse of the middle mans face. He gasped. It looked exactly like Hu es.

"Hey guys, isn't it that guy we are meant to be looking for?" Happy pointed to the men and Gray and Natsu stopped fighting and looked over.

"Oh yeah." Natsu answered.

"Yep, so shouldn't we go and get him?" Gray asked and Natsu nodded and they both ran straight towards the path the three men just disappeared on.

Happy sighed "Idiots"

"Hey you guys! Stop!" Natsu shouted to the men as he, Gray, and Happy finally caught up with him. Three men turned around, their dark hoods covered his face and all they could see was their evil grins.

"Hello Natsu Dragneel." Said the man on the left side who threw hood off.

"Happy." The man on the right said and who also threw his hood off.

"And Gray Fullbuster." The man in the middle who Happy saw earlier was Hu.

"Hu. This time I am going to beat you properly." Natsu smiled and put his hands together lightning up his flames.

"Now, now." Hu put his hand up to stop Natsu. "We don't want to fight you."

"Yeah, well we do." Gray also said while getting into battle stance.

"Happy, go and fly go get the girls." Natsu told the blue flying cat.

"Aye sir." With that Happy flew as fast as he could towards where Lucy and Erza went.

"Like I said we don't want to fight you that is not our objective you see. No no." Hu chuckled darkly. "What we want now is you Gray Fullbuster." He pointed his finger at Gray who looked shocked as ever.

"W-what do you want with me?" He stuttered a bit but then his shocked expression turned into an angry one.

"That is something that we cannot say yet, but all we can say is basically we are doing your guild a favour.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Natsu asked outraged. "As if we are going to hand this ice princess over." Natsu glared at Hu and so did Gray after glaring at Natsu for that comment of his.

"O-oh you see it's j-just th-that o-our Master or-ordered us to collect Full-fullbuster to our he-headquarters bec-because he is dest-destined to bring de-demise to all be-before him a-and-…" his Master cut him off with a wave of his hand and a bind wrapped around the stuttering man.

"That's enough Blaze. You have said to much." When Hu turned back around he could see Gray's expression clear as day. It was perfect just the one he wanted. Fear, despair, confused. Hu grinned, his plan was going perfectly… well his Masters plan was going perfectly.

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Natsu again asked more outraged. "Gray isn't going to hurt anybody. Now you are going to stop talking right now." Natsu charged forward heading straight for Hu with his hands lit with his flames and Blaze who was the stuttering man on the left ducked out of the way making a squeaking sound. Just as Natsu was about to hit Hu, he suddenly stopped and binds started to wrap around him.

"What the-." He was about to say until; it covered his mouth completely. He tried to burn them off but nothing happened.

"Not going to work." Hu smiled. "These are anti-magic binds which means that you cannot use magic." Natsu made a few muffled words that did not sound at all very nice.

"Natsu, you idiot!" Gray yelled at him and he then ran up and activated his magic and was about to shoot it at Hu but he too was trapped in the anti-magic binds.

"Oh crap-…" He was also about to say until it covered his mouth. Hu smiled, he had caught his prey. He was about to walk over to Gray until suddenly a bright light blinding his eye and the next thing he knew Natsu's and Gray's Anti-magic binds were cut down. Behind them were none other than Erza, Lucy, and Happy.

"Erza, Lucy!" Natsu grinned.

"Why does everyone forget about me." Happy cried. As soon as Gray was out of the binders he could feel his magic regenerating.

"Thanks, you guys." Gray grinned and then shot an attack at the three men.

"Ice make: Lance!" The others followed his lead.

"Fire dragons roar!"  
"Open gate of the Lion: Leo" Lucy summoned Leo.

"Yes Malady, you called?" Leo asked as soon he appeared.

"Help us attack them." She ordered.

"Right away Lucy." He ran at one of the three men.

"You will regret for ever hurting our guild." Erza shouted and ran to attack when she had activated her magic. After a little while of beating up Hu, Blaze and the other man, they had tied them up.

"Hey guys do you think we went a little bit overboard?" Lucy asked uncertainly.

"Nah. Anyways it was payback for what they did to me and Ice princess." Natsu replied smiling. Gray gave him a glare at that nickname.

"And anyways I got a question for them." Natsu walked straight up to Hu. "What do you mean by Gray will be the reason for our demise." All Hu just did was smile and silence but then he answered.

"What I mean is that you are all in danger from him." They all looked shocked with that response. "He, very soon will soon be the reason for your death." He smiled then they all suddenly disappeared. There was a stunned silence that followed.

"Uhhh… what?" Gray asked recovering from shock but looked as if he were about to faint.

"Gray, don't worry. We are going to figure this out." Erza told him, trying to calm him down but it wasn't really working he wasn't paying attention to what the team were trying to say to him. He was looking down at the ground and all Gray was thinking about what that man had said. _I am going to be the reason… f-f-for._ But he didn't finish that thought. He couldn't finish that thought because it had made him sick and also because the world turned black.

 **Hello I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 off Hero of Ice. Please review and thanks.**

 **graydevilslayerfan101 out**


End file.
